Aster
by Samnsim
Summary: It's not really a Twilight Fiction but it has some of the characters in it. This is sort of how Everything came to be...with Ash and Spencer in a totally new light. Check it out and tell me if you like it.


Disclaimer:** I own neither South of Nowhere or Twilight. But I do own the idea behind the story.**

**Hello dear readers, I don't know how well received this story will be. It's a very different idea of Twilight that's been bothering me since I've read the books. So if you could…please tell me if you want it to continue. I'm going to post a second chapter regardless of the review because…well I've already started writing it.**

**Prelude**

-The Awakening-

_L. A. California -10:27pm June 8, 2010_

The searing pain consumes my body and mind night and day now.

Before it was just a sharp stab but only every so often.

I remember the first time I felt it.

In first grade after we'd been let out for recess, I had run outside on my chubby legs like all the other kids. Jumping in the air and screeching with joy we fled from our wardens. We had finally been set free from our prison of dry erase boards and ABC's. I'd wanted to climb on the jungle gym.

Just as I was climbing the steps up to the top of the childish tower my whole body and mind were consumed with the most intense agony I'd ever felt. I couldn't even scream, I just dropped to the floor and started to convulse.

It hurt immensely.

I wanted to tell someone words were stuck in my throat unable to be released. They wheeled me in and ran every test imaginable. For weeks I was in the hospital, barred from going home. I think they would have released me if it weren't for my mom. She wanted to know what was wrong with me.

Nothing.

All the tests came back and they showed I was perfectly healthy. In fact the small case of asthma I had wasn't there anymore. For some reason, I seemed to have gotten better…not worse.

A year and three months later I had another attack in third grade (I'd skip second, the school recommend it and mom and dad agreed) while helping William do his times tables. This one was even longer and if possible more painful. My breathing was shallow while my heart was beating erratically. I mentally screamed for help but it never came.

Two days later the pain drained from my body and I was able to see again. And again the tests came back showing I was in perfect condition.

From then on I would feel the sudden stabs sporadically. Though the attacks seemed to multiply each year.

I turned 17 two weeks ago and since then the pain has become steady. But definitely not as intense as before. I haven't told anyone because I know how frantic they'll all get so I just grunt and bare this torture.

The only thing that gives me reprieve –if you would call it that– is _her_ voice.

Like tonight; I'm lying awake on my bed listening to her sing. The words are in Latin. It's so beautiful and to some extent haunting.

I glance at the album cover next to the record player and fall in love with her face all over again.

I found the record in a garage sell two years ago. I think I just bought it just for the picture of her but after listening her music I was obsessed. I tried to find out as much as I could about her but there wasn't much information. It seemed she suddenly made it big in Italy, toured for a year and hated the attention then stopped suddenly. She'd be really old…if she were still alive.

I roll off the bed and snatch up a black hoddie off my cluttered floor. Putting it on I walk toward my bathroom and reach out to casually caress her face. "Beautiful…" I mutter and continue on.

Coming into the bathroom I turn to something that's become a puzzle to me.

My reflection.

With the way I feel right now I should look like a haggard old woman. But the face staring back at me is so beautiful. And I don't mean to be conceited…it's just a fact.

I brought up a refined hand to feel the flawless skin. _Marble_…the thought came unbidden into my mind. Yes that's it, marble, that's what I was turning into. Polished, unblemished, lifeless.

I turned my attention to my hands. Long fingers, smooth skin, and round hard knuckles. But these hands looked different somehow. They reminded me of a doctor's, pilot's, or a policewoman's hands. Someone you could trust to take care of your life. Dependable.

But that's not me.

No, my hands are meant for creation. Music, art, and writing, that's what they are meant for. And that's all I've ever wanted.

My fingers curling into fists suddenly hide my open seemingly peaceful palms.

And I can't forget the strength.

I was helping dad change out something underneath the car. He was under it asking for tools that I would give him. Everything was just like it was suppose to be; the car jacked up, blocks in place. But something happened. The jack screwed up or the car shifted from whatever dad was doing and it came crashing down.

Instinctively I reached out and griped the side of the car to keep it from crushing him. It stayed and he was able to scramble out from under it before I set it down gently.

"Adrenalin," He gasps barely audible over his labored breathing.

"Yeah," I nod but I know it's more then that. My muscles weren't straining in the slightest and my heart was hardly pounding. Instead I feel a deep calm, or since of rightness.

Yet this girl staring back at me in the mirror is anything but strong. I move the scrawny-looking arms and find it hard to imagine any strength in them. But I can feel it, right underneath my skin, a raw pulsing power. It's not human.

I don't think I'm human.

The record changed tracks. Joy instantly overwhelms the pain in my body making me almost numb to it. This is my favorite song "_Omnia Sol Temperat"_.

_Ama me fideliter,_

_findem meam nota:_

_de ex mente tota_

_et ex mente tota_

_sum presentailiter_

_absens in remota,_

_quisquis a mat taliter,_

_volvitur in rota_

"Love me faithfully," I whisper to her as I close my eyes. "See how I am faithful: with all my heart and with all my soul, I am with you even when I am far away…" I pause letting the words settle and continue, "Who so ever loves this much, knows the 'torture of the wheel'.

Her voice fades and with it the peace and security of my life.

_Somewhere underground, Italy – 4:27 A.M June 9, 2010_

I open my brown eyes for the first time in 42 years.

Looking around my sparsely furnished chamber I can see perfectly even with out any illumination.

There is only darkness.

Cobblestone walls surrounded me and a small wooden door was across from me. There was nothing else in the room except the feather soft bed I've laid on for all this time. No real furniture, pictures, personal items…nothing.

Except for a necklace, hanging on my neck, that someone gave me a long time ago…

I allowed her face fill my mind for a millisecond and then tried to erase it completely.

But it didn't work, it never had.

So I perform the next best thing…actions.

Rising up off the bed naked, I walk toward the door unlock it and step out into the corridor. As I shut the door behind me I manipulate the air around me and magically style myself in my usual attire.

First the white ruffled shirt with gold embroidered on the collar and at the ends of the sleeves. Black breeches are next along with black leather riding boots and a loose-fitting deep sapphire colored vest completed the outfit. I didn't need a mirror to know that I looked rather dashing in the clothes; I'd worn them hundreds of times in the past.

I glanced down the hallway to the four doors and turned back to the door in front of mine. "Wake up little ones," I whispered, it was barely audible to even my sensitive ears. As I finished the word 'wake' the door I was watching opens and a girl comes out just as naked as I was. She gave me a wolfish grin and began clothing herself similar to me.

As I finished the sentence the other doors swiftly opened to three boys and a girl. They were all naked and seeing this, quickly began clothing themselves. The girl, my sister, whose door was on my side of the hall dressed in a 1920's looking white dress and magically styled her hair to that era. The boy across from her dressed in a rather flamboyant suit then turned and blinked at me in an owlish fashion. The two boys down on the end clothed themselves in a rather masculine style, the more brawny of the two had the sleeves cut off of his flannel shirt and looked more like a lumberjack then anything. My brother, however, dressed in a James Dean style and even had the cigarette tucked behind one ear.

Most of them faced me with the eager look of children but my brother watched me with irritation written on his face.

"Tell us," My sister said impatiently. Her eyes, which are the same shade of brown as mine, tried to read the expression on my face. "Please tell us this means what we think it means," She said with a hint of begging.

I remained expressionless for a long moment. Finally a slight smile graced my face, "She has arrived."

Deep in the furthest vicinity of the heavens a deafening roar crackles like thunder through the air.

The boy had awoken from his dreamless sleep.

He rose quickly, packed his things, and slung the bag over his broad shoulders. He seemed to look beyond the heavens in front of him and into the future.

A wicked grin stretched across his face.

"Finally," He whispered to no one but himself. "It's begun."

Excitement glowed on all their faces.

"Yes!" My cousin exclaimed beside me. "Are we going now, Ash?"

I pondered the question for a moment. "Yes but first we must tell the _Ancients_ and then we should speak with Eliza."

"No," my brother said venomously. "The _Ancients_ are no longer our keepers, so why leave any word with them? We are no longer children who need to be watched after."

**:**_Yet, he sounds like one_**:** the thought came shadowed by an aura of amusement.

My cousin was using mindspeech. Mindspeech was just a way for us to talk telepathically to one another and to get the feelings behind the thoughts.

My sister, Kyla rolls her eyes and indignantly says, "Fine Mardic, you can be the one to receive punishment from father if he wakes and asks where we are." She leans in closer to Lendel, her guardian and our cousin, and snuggles in closer to his chest. They both watch Mardic closely to see his reaction to being spoken to in that manner.

But Kyla has a way with persuasion and as Anton puts his meaty paw on Mardic's shoulder we see him visibly relax.

"Fine dear sister," He waves a hand at me. "Tell our _babysitters_ of our plans. But I don't want to see or speak with them." Then a puzzled frown mars his beautiful face. "Wait, were you the only one to feel the her presents?"

"Yes, I was. Still do in fact," I admit feeling somewhat guilty.

He's expression changes from surprise to pain and ends with grim acceptance. Mardic runs a hand through his curly auburn hair, so like mine, and a ghost of a smile spreads across his face. "Of course, you were chosen. You're his favorite."

With that said, he moved faster than any being on earth –with the exception of us- and was up the stairs, leaving us behind.

Anton watched him go and turned back to me. "I'll calm him down."

I nod and he leaved just as quickly as Mardic.

Lendel finally spoke up and said dryly, "Well, that was a fine reunion."

Kyla giggled against his chest. Lendel wrapped his scrawny arms around her and giggled with her. The pair had always been touchy-feely and with thirty years of no contact they were making up for it.

Laughing with them Treva slipped her hand into mine and tugged. "Come on everyone let's go."

We bounded up the steps like playful children and made our way through the maze like corridors. Getting to the end we strolled up to a door that had two guards stationed at it. They bowed low to us and kept their eyes on the floor as they opened the door for us.

I lead the way to a large room filled with priceless pieces of art where three men are talking idly about nothing. Aro looked up from his painting. Caius and Marcus seeing that something else has captured Aro attention turned toward us also.

"Ah, Exalted ones," Aro exclaimed and they bowed to us. "We didn't know you had awoken."

"Good," Lendel muttered and amble over to the fruit Aro was painting, "You weren't suppose to." He picked up an apple and sunk his teeth into it.

Kyla strolled around the room fingering statues and paintings. "We've come to give you a message for our father." She glanced at me to continue.

"We're going to the Americas," I flashed a wicked grin at them. Inside I was laughing, because of how much the younger ones loved to stir up these rulers of vampires. They try not to show their fear but I can feel it.

"May we provide you with anything?" Marcus made it sound as if they are the ones begging for assistance. These three are very good at dealing with us. _Well,_ I mused, _they were created to._

Our father created the three to watch over us, making sure we wouldn't be hurt or troubled with him gone. He'd left us to be with the love of his life, his wife, our mother. He created mother, Christine, to compliment him in every way. And from all that I remember of her, she was perfect and loving. But after having Kyla something snapped and she tried to kill us all. After the fourth time of trying to drown us he took her to the heavens and left us alone.

I remember all of it. Actually I remember from my birth onward. Every little detail, and every little instant that I want to forget but can't.

Oh well, I guess that's what you get for being a goddess.

My father, Raife, is the firstborn of Kayos and Armani. Miscif, the second born, is his brother's constant companion. Right now they should be in the heavens with the rest of the gods and goddesses drinking and toasting creation. Or not, I didn't keep taps on my father.

"No," Treva said and before Caius could say anything she continued, "And no we don't want any guards." Caius was forever trying to send the vampires with us, as if they could protect us better than we could.

"That reminds me, how goes it with our little creations?" I asked curious as to how the Volturi has been controlling the vampires. **:**_One please_**:** I thought to Samuel and he tossed an apple at me.

"Very well, excellent in fact…Goddess," Caius nervously stuttered. Briefly the thought of saluting everyone in this underground fortress flitted across my mind. _To time consuming_ and I bite into the fruit. "The numbers are on the rise since your rest."

"Really? But it's not like that mad mess down in South America is it?" Kyla asked curiously.

"No, no Goddess. We've been watching closely for that." Caius assured us.

Originally Kyla, Mardic and I wanted to create something that would keep the Ancients too busy to see what we were up too. In the early days they followed after us as if we were spoiled children. Which, I must admit to some extent we were.

Our grandfather and grandmother created humans as playthings for the Gods and Goddesses to enjoy. They are still an enjoyment but the six of us wanted something more.

We wanted a challenge.

Treva, Lendel, and Anton decided to join in the creating spirit and since they were shape-shifters themselves, they wanted to give the gift of shifting to tribes of honorable people. But they didn't let them shift into any animal; no they could only have one. They traveled around the world seeding this gift in select groups of people

On the other hand, my siblings and I designed our first pet to infect others. Anyone could become one of our children but first they'd have to go through an extreme pain.

Mardic wanted to be the one to give them weaknesses. He gave them our godly glow but they wouldn't be able to dim it in the sun as we can, so they had to stay out of the sun for fear of being killed by hunting parties. He also gave them a craving for human blood, while we only drank it for enjoyment; almost like wine. Their skin would be freezing, and they'd be immortal in a way. So living with their prey would almost be impossible.

I lent them a fraction of our speed and strength. Kyla blessed them with remarkable beauty and elegance. A few we gave gifts of supreme rareness but only very few.

Some of our other aunts, uncles, and cousins made other beings to inhabit the world secretly but they were of no bother to us.

Treva tilted her head at me, which went unnoticed by the others. We'd been together for millenniums so it was just second nature to understand every expression and movement. **:**_I'm tired of this talk_**:** her boredom trickled into my mind **:**_Let's go. I wish to meet you're little protégé_**:**

**:**_Very well then_**:** I stood up abruptly and tossed the fruit onto a nearby table.

"Make sure father gets our message if he arrives." And with that I stroll out of the room knowing the others are right behind me.

Stepping out of the room I picked up Mardic's link and extended my empathy skill. Instantly a flash of guilt flooded my mind. I sighed and followed his link.

**:**_It's rude to eavesdrop, sister mine_**: **Mardic's thoughts held a sort of bitter amusement.

**:**_I'm sorry Mard. You know I don't want this_**: **I let him feel my frustration and continue** :**_You know that if I could let you have this _gift_ I would_**:**

**:**_It's not that it's_**…:**

What? Our father's love, consideration, respect? Maybe he just wants father to stop ignoring him.

**:**_I know_**: **Understanding flowed through our link.

**:**_Yes well...you're the one going to have to have to take care of a child now. Maybe I should thank him_**:** Weary chuckles come across the link.

I could see him down the hallway so I closed the mindspeech.

Mardic and Anton had found Eliza and were talking to her. Seeing me she dropped to her knees and put her forehead on the ground. I rolled my eyes at everyone and bent down to pull her back up.

"I'll never understand why you do this Elly," I said standing her up. "We've been over this before, you're a friend and our friends don't kneel before us."

"I know M'lady it's just…" I brushed her brown locks out of her blood soaked eyes. I'd always thought she was exceptionally gorgeous for one so young.

The girl was just sixteen when we found her on the rainy streets of London. She had run away from her abusive father after the night he killed her mother. Treva and I went to the Lord's house and _made_ him understand the pain he had put her through. After that I made her become one of my chosen.

I picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles making her gasp. "Just what, my sweet?"

I knew how easy it would be to seduce her and take her as a lover but something always stopped me. It wasn't her, because I could feel her love and devotion spilling out in waves off her. No, it was the thought of withholding her _aster_-

I end the thought abruptly and released her.

"N-nothing M'lady," She stuttered and fluttered her eyelashes.

I looked at her thoughtfully. "Are you eating Elly?" I felt her grimace instead of seeing it. "You know how you get if you don't eat regularly."

"I know but it's hard when you see them…" She looked down and nervously twisted her fingers.

Treva came up from behind her and snaked her arms around her. Nuzzling her neck Treva whispered in her ear, "Dearest, you must eat." Looking mournfully at me Elly nodded. "That's a good girl. Now what do you have for us?"

I tenderly reached out and looked into her recent memories. Images, music and words flooded my mind showing all the things Eliza had witnessed in the last forty-two years. Instantly I knew about the recent wars, calamities, inventions, and people that had come in the spot light. I felt the joy and sadness Elly had over everything she had seen or heard.

I jerked my mind away from hers abruptly so I wouldn't get lost in her thoughts. I smiled at her, "You did a wonderful job, dearest." Moving away I let the others absorb the same information I did.

You see after being given her gift Eliza didn't feel worthy of it. So she begged us to find a way for her to help us in anyway she could. All of us discussed it and decided we wanted to know what happened in the time of our rest. And Eliza was a perfect informant. We bestowed on her the gift of our memory allowing her to capture every moment for us.

As soon as they were all done they began styling their clothes to fit this era. This - I dug through Eliza's thoughts for the word - scene look seemed to fascinate them with the skinny jeans and tunic looking shirts. They even swept their hair to the side.

I rolled my eyes at them making Eliza chuckle and transformed my shirt into a very thin tee, so thin it showed my dark nipples. But changing the vest into a black leather jacket saved my modesty. I turned the black breeches into snug dark blue jeans and I kept the boots on under the pants. I popped up the collar on the jacket and materialized some aviator sunglasses over my eyes.

Elly began handing out papers, passports and plastic things. _Cell phones and iPods_, the words were suddenly there. It would take an hour to settle all the different thoughts that floated around in my brain.

"Thank you Eliza," my sister said gazing at the phone. "It's so pretty. And what about this?" She asked holding up the musical device.

"I've loaded every musical band that met your preference. Um, all your documentation shows you're all ambassadors kids which will grant you a bit of freedom in the states. I have fake I.D.'s if you want them. You should know everything about the cell phones from the memory transfer and my number is programmed in if you want anything. I already have your jet waiting for you at the airport. Anything else?"

"What about cash?" Anton muttered messing with the iPod.

"I have debit cards in with all your other information. You should have the PIN number in your mind. The cards are unlimited and if there is any problem at all, call me and I'll take care of it." Elly assured us.

Everyone nodded and walked out the door to the outside. I watched them for a moment, thinking of all the change this was going to bring to our lives.

The Prophecy was most prominent in my mind and I didn't know if this would be the last time I would ever be here.

Gently kissing Eliza's cheek I whispered a goodbye and thank you then turned and ran after them to my destiny.


End file.
